Cloud5!
by OrangeOrangeOrange
Summary: Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty. Four best friends that are secretly a multi genre band named Cloud5! performing at a popular club called Death Vibes.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Cloud5!**

Flashing strobe lights and the soft glow of multi colors of neon floors highlighting the VIP section. The sweet smell of pineapple waxing on the obsidian colored stage and the fresh scent of Frebreeze that was just sprayed by the staff to make it seem clean. A snug fitting black miniskirt and a loose red fashion top was my choice of clothing along with a pair of converses and a dark red bandana that was tied around my head. What was written on the bandana in black sharpie was: **Cloud5!** in a messy scrawl. The pale well endowed girl with black hair right next to me in dark jean shorts, a pale yellow tank top and the same mimicking bandana around her head, was the base player Tsubaki.  
>The girl next to her in the similar attire, but in an orange tank top and twirling drum sticks in her hands was Patty the drummer, and the taller girl next to her, same outfit, blue tank top, was her older sister Liz, holding a cherry red guitar, was the electric guitar player.<br>The sockets of our eyes were stained with special black eye makeup and white painted eyelashes, along with contacts that turned our eyes the identical shade of a sky blue. And incase you were wondering, all of it was done proudly by Liz herself. But the idea, entirely Patty's. Outfits chosen by, Tsubaki.  
>It was the four of us against the stage, what was left, was my equipment, until a staff member came by and gave me my microphone.<p>

_Together united as a band we were._

Curtains pulled back, we all rushed to our spots.

_Cloud5_

The spotlight was on us now.

In the background Patty taped her drum sticks together while she counted down from three.

_Three_

The club people stopes to look onstage.

_Two_

I wet my lips and relaxed my vocal chords. Tsubaki and Liz gripped their picks tighter. Patty's arms floated over head ready to just clamor down on the drums to the song we all knew.

_One_

It was all Cloud5 from there.


	2. Chapter 2: The Missing Notepad

**Cloud5!**

As normal people living in Death City Nevada, times for money and jobs was tough. Intuitions for going to the top school in the Death District was tough as well. Especially when your a girl guiness with a scholarship to DH, while barley scrapping by this months rent.

DH was Death High, the top school in Death City, tuition fees for a semester was five thousand, plus another thousand for the school uniform, textbooks and other necessities. But because I was the top student in middle school I got a scholarship for the whole four semesters, but that other thousand I had to earn myself. And it wasn't just me who had to deal with this. My best friend Tsubaki wanted to go as well, but didn't have enough for the extra, then we met Liz and Patty out of the same whim. So we formed a band together and tried to make four thousand dollars over the summer for the four of us by getting jobs. The best we could scrap together in July, sadly, was five hundred.

Until one day we were given a miracle. An open spot for a band in this popular club call Death Vibes. Pay was two hundred a week to play on Saturday, Friday, Wednesday and Thursdays from nine to midnight a week. So with the four of us, we formed an actual band and like a fairy tale, got the full time spot as a band in Death Vibes.

We were able to pay for the uniforms and the other stuff just before August rolled in for school.

We decided to continue playing and splitting up money between ourselves and soon, formed a friendship. But we had to doge one tiny problem, or rule for DH. All students are forbidden to have a job. Yes it was the melancholy bitterness of it all, but that's how it was.

And this is the story of it all

New knee high white cotton socks pulled up to the blue plaid skirt's edge. A tucked in white button down shirt, with a pale blue blazer and a choice of either a bolo tie or a tie with the same pattern as the skirt. I chose the tie. And a shiny new pair of black Mary Janes on my ungrateful feet. My hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail with a plastic white daisy accessory that was attached to the hair tie.

This is what I'm wearing to my first day of high school.

I brushed my teeth over the kitchen sink instead of the bathroom, because my father was already occupying it with his mixed stench of booze and vomit reeking of booze. My father went out drinking last night again, I swear if he doesn't stop doing that he won't make rent again, and I'll have to pay for it again, and as usual lie to him about his girlfriend Blair paying for it, as usual.

I grabbed my backpack packed full of textbooks and binders for the new school semester. And of course the hard cover novels I adored. I also put my packed lunch in there as well, sense I don't want to take the chance of a stomach ache from the cafeteria food like what happened to me last year in middle school. Never again.

I yelled my good byes out before I left and locked the door. We lived in an apartment building around the western area of Death City, but walking distance to school was good. Plus Liz and Patty live in the same building as well, we always wait at the front desk area and walk to school together. Except this time as high schoolers.

When I had reached the front desk area I spotted Liz and Patty. Liz was fixing Patty's socks and giving her a lecture on how to look proper in a uniform.

"Sis you know a lot about this stuff, oh look it's Maka chan!" Patty said waving at me.

When Liz was done she looked at me then at Patty. "See Patty, Maka chan is wearing her uniform perfectly, the shirt is tucked in, the socks are up to her knees and her tie is properly tied and ironed done to the perfect crease."

"I know, but I'm not used to the change of cloths yet, oh I had the greatest idea ever in a dream!"

"Is it for the cloud?" I whispered trying not to let the lady at the front desk hear us.

Patty nodded.

"Let's talk about it on our way to school then," I suggested.

On our way out the door the lady at the front desk called out to us.

"Hey girls! Good job in getting into Death High, you girls look good in the uniform," she said smiling at us.

We all said thank you and excused ourselves to leave for school.

"Ok, ok! So I had this dream last night, about having tea with rock legends! Seriously there was Arrow Smith, um.. Ozzy Osborn And... Um Alice Cooper. It was so awesome and there was a giant stuffed giraffe that can talk! And Tsubaki was the purple lady serving us tea and Maka was a guy, Liz was dancing swan lake in the background and there was a lot of sparkles! And-"

"Patty, get onto the point," Liz cut off Patty before she could go into detail.

"Ok, so while I dreamt I noticed something, all of them were guys! The rock legends that is, so I came up with two ideas to make the band more popular. So you know that press conference were having in October? We'll we should introduce Maka as a boy! That way the charisma will be high and build her up as the handsome lead singer!"

"Liz, it's not like I wouldn't mind pretending that I'm a guy it's just that... Well my vocal range is in the soprano range, plus I think the crowed knows I'm a girl because I dress like one up there and I think the hair gives it away that I'm a girl. Good idea though, I wish you would of thought of it before we became a big hit," I said.

"Ok, my other idea, we recruit boy members, for vocal, guitar and maybe some drums or extras, that way we have a bigger variety of music. It would be like were creating an empire!"

I took a moment o think about it professionally as we walked down the street. I was still thinking when Tsubaki came and joined us on our walk to school.

"Well, it's a good idea, and it wouldn't hurt to add some charisma to the band, but remember why we named it Cloud5!," I said seriously.

"Because who needs Cloud9 when you can have Cloud5!" Patty said confused.

"No, it's, because it only takes four more people to take you from Cloud5 to Cloud9, but I think we'll go with that when we have the press conference, it'll give us a cool image then the original meaning of the name, plus that can be our new quote," I stopped a moment to take out my pocket sized note pad to write down the new quote.

"Who needs Cloud9 when you can have Cloud5," Tsubaki said reading off my notepad.

"I like it," she said as I put away the notepad.

"Yeah it has a nice ring to it, plus it fits the bands cover of being a multi genre band," Liz said agreeing with Tsubaki.

"How about we meet up at lunch and discuss it further, were starting to get close to the school, remember, no band talk around non band members," I said grappling their attention at me. They nodded understanding what I meant by that.

After we went to the Freshmen introduction ceremony we went to our regular class periods and met at lunch outside at a table near the trees. Other students were at their tables as well and we made sure to keep our band talk quiet from their ears.

"So about my new band members idea!" Patty said excitedly when she joined the table.

"Yeah, would it be such a good idea? I mean sure we can handle some newbies, but what if the ones who tried out were from this school and saw us? We could get expelled because of that no job rule," Tsubaki said.

"Not to mention budget wise for both ourselves and for the costumes," Liz commented.

"Then if they were from here then that would be great then right? Because they would be rich and take care of their own costume fees, or better yet they can take care of that!" Patty said loudly.

Liz smacked her little sister with a rolled up magazine. "One that's wrong and two we won't know if they could keep us being a band a secret, they have to be both people we can trust and people that are good with instruments and being on stage."

"Why don't we just put this to the side and not even consider getting new and members until we have that press conference and maybe get a manager? Or at least someone that can keep us and our money balances in order along with keeping our identities secret to the public, especially from the teachers and principal," I proclaimed taking a bite from my sandwich.

"All in favor of this say ay."

"Ay!"

"Case closed."

With my mouth clamped onto my sandwich I reached back into my skirt pocket for my notepad, but instead found a hole big enough for a pocket sized notepad to slip through. My eyes widened. I clamped my mouth shut on my sandwich, carting the piece in my mouth away from it and causing it to fall on the table. I swallowed.

"What... Would you guys say if I maybe lost the band planner notepad?" I said cautiously.

The people at the table went silent.

Then all hell broke loose.

"You lost the planner!"

"How could this of happened!"

"Where is it!"

I started to panic. "I do t know, I don't know! Theres a hole in my pocket I didn't notice before so maybe it slipped through there! I don't know!"

"Guys calm down your drawing attention from the other tables," Tsubaki said and everything deapanned and Liz and Patty went back to a more... Docile stage.

"Now calm down, Maka, it may be bad that you lost it, but right now as long as our identities are not at stake it's fine."

"But... I put all of our names in it."

Silence.

"Why would you do that!"

It was now Liz and Patty who were holding Tsubaki back from lunging at me.

"Because at the time I had to write down who was doing what and where and stage places, sorry!"

Liz sat Tsubaki back down with one hand and the Japanese teen soon calmed down.

"Ok, let's go look for the notepad right now, Maka what class did you have last?" Liz said taking control of being the calm one.

"Science with Professor Stein."

"Ok, let's look there."

We were soon going through the desks and floors for my notepad in Professor Stein's classroom. It was a desperate mission, but we searched every inch of throat room, yet no notepad. We were doing a last resort floor check when we heard the door to the classroom open. Standing there in a messed up boys uniform was a boy with white hair and dull red eyes, though they did spark up in interest when he spotted us. And in his hand was my notepad, fully open.

"Ah, thought I might find you here," he said sparking the four of us's eyes to look up at him, before standing up.

"Maka, Patty, Liz and Tubaki," he said.

"It's pronounced Tsubaki, Su-ba-ki, now what are you doing with Maka's notepad," Tsubaki growled, apparently wiled up from the miss pronunciation of her name. Tsubaki always hated it when people said her name wrong.

"Oh nothing, just taking a light reading of it, it's very well planed out especially the slight choreograph notes and pictures and space ratio of the stage and account with the instruments and where the spotlights would be. And then the notes on up coming schedules, and a press conference on October fifth, seems like a full time _job,_ to me.

Especially for Cloud5! that is."

"Oh goody, we met another fan," Liz said monotonously.

"Look what do you want in for exchange of the notepad and to keep your trap shut huh? An autograph? A chance to sing a duet on stage with Maka? What?" Liz said in her normal tone of seriousness.

"Oh, nothing like that of the sort, you see a buddy and I have been thinking of making a band, but I don't do vocals, not too cool for my image, and the only thing he's good for is drums and electric guitar. I prefer the piano or synthesizer and-"

"Jesus, what is with this day, do I always have to be the one who says it? What is it do you want?" Liz said impatiently.

"In exchange or the notebook and your secret, I want to be a new band member of Cloud5!, with the exception of my friend as well."

Really? How is this all possible in one day. Not mention the first day of high school for us.

What'll we do now


	3. Chapter 3: Auditions and Subway Songs

**Cloud5!**

"Next!" Liz yelled, leaning back in her chair and sticking her heels down on the desk with a raging vigor in her impatience to get right down to rejecting the rest except for the two blackmailers to come.

The band had gone over with a secret plan to hold an audition so that an abrupt surplus of an additional two more band players out of the blue, did not seem a bit suspicious. They had used the club stage to hold the auditions at and raided the wardrobe room in the back so that all of the band members can have a disguise. The four teenage girls who wore matching navy blue flight attendant uniforms that was used on Monday night's regular performance of a comedic act to smooth the hardships of a Monday over. They also wore giant feathered black masquerade masks and a pair of high heels that were different solid colors on each teens feet.

The seemingly rejected bass player sighed and placed the instrument in their hands, back from on it's stand. The next contestant was a gangly looking guy with spiked black hair and a dark attire with skull rings gleaming from the stage lights.

"State your stage traits and name," Tsubaki said into the microphone with the fake British accent we all decided to disguise our voices in.

"Tucker Jones, I do bass, electric, vocals, drums, piano and some other extras that our on my recommendations," the boy answered into the stage mic.

"Ready when you are Mr. Jones," Liz answered.

Tucker adjusted the mic stand to his correct height and pulled the electric guitar from it's stand and plugged it into the amplifier. When he had the guitar strapped to his frame in the right position he queued the DJ up in the DJ box before the song started up and right on the intro he began playing to the familiar tune.

_"How dare you say that my behavior is unexceptionable_

_So condescending unnecessarily critical_

_I have the tendency of getting very physical_

_So watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle"_

_"You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here_

_This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear_

_You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone_

_Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I'm walking on"_

I resisted the urge to tap my foot and instead leaned in, in interest at how this guy captured the essence of Adam Levine. There was professional look in his eyes that told me he was taking this seriously with those determined facial expressions he made. I saw Tucker's eyes dart at us in some sort of lost hope of seeing how well he was doing. Then when his eyes locked with mine I smirked returning the stare.

_"When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

_There's no way we're gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe"_

At the last strum from the gut air Tucker brought his arm back up showing off his black gut air pick like a trophy. But sadly that look of determination and hope at how well he performed was all torn from the poor soul when Liz yelled "Next!" again like a cold strike of lightning. Really I have seen great performers come and try out and every single one of them with their leering smiles and smiles were all shattered like glass when Liz yelled "Next!" and every single one of them knew it was over.

I think I know what crushed dreams smell like now.

When the whole shibang was done we were in the middle of packing up when the front manager's secretary, named Helen, interrupted our packing.

"Excuse me, but two guys were waiting to audition, but got here late, so I let them in!" she said with a dumb smile plastered to her face.

All four of us went awol on Helen.

"Helen! You don't let complete _strangers_ backstage!" I scolded the secretary whom was sweat dropping like crazy under our disapproving scolds.

"Yeah, the security just left! What if they're here to just trash the place and steal the wardrobe backstage!" Patty stomped on her feet in anger.

"There are silver and zuconium jewelry back there! And _real_ pearls! Do you know how much the real kind of pearls _cost_!" Liz joined in.

Suddenly all of our scolds shushed when the lights went off and slowly warmed up on the stage where two newcomers had snicker onto. A boy with blue hair was behind the drums and another with white hair stood behind the plug in piano. Wait I know that white hair, but not so much on the blue hair.

Damit Soul.

_"My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note o-oh_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_So sing along to my stereo"_

-Soul sang while starting the intro with the piano.

_"If I was just another dusty record on the shelf_

_Would you blow me off and play me just like everybody else_

_If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that_

_Ye-yeah, chicka Travie, I can handle that_

_Furthermore, I apologize for any stupid tracks_

_It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks_

_I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that_

_If I could only find a note to make you understand_

_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hands_

_To keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_

_And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you"_

-The boy on the drums rapped into the microphone while still keeping a professional beat on the drums.

When they were done with the song the boy with blue hair got up on the stool he was sitting on and let out a throaty battle cry with his drumsticks thrusted up in the air.

"Yahoo! And the crowd goes wild! BlackStar! BlackStar! BlackStar! _Ahhhhhhhhhhh_!" he yelled at the top of his lungs full of high spirits.

An orange high heel smashed against the boy's face and I turned my head to look at Liz hopping on one foot and the other with no shoe.

"What the hell are you two doing!" Liz yelled with anger dripping off her body like a visible aurora.

"Liz calm down, why are you here Soul and who is he?" I asked while traveling to the side stairs leading onto the stage.

Soul smirked as he slightly leaned against the piano.

"This is my buddy I told you guys about, pretty good on the drums right?"

Suddenly there was a slam and a crash come from off stage. Soul and I whipped our heads over to see what the commotion was. Patty was on top of the table we were using to "evaluate" the new recruits, with a yellow heel in her rights hand and a blue one in the left while her arms were struggling to be freed by Liz who was holding her back from throwing anything.

"We don't need a _drummer_!" Patty protested her words echoing off around the stage.

"Didn't you mention the electric guitar as another-"

"Oh hell no!" Liz yelled cutting me off and now both Tsubaki and Helen had to get up on the table to pull the girls down from chucking any heels at the stage.

"Liz, think about an electric guitar duet that will bring the crowd down to their knees begging for mercy," I said, trying to get Liz to rethink this.

"No way in hell I don't do duets with an amateur!"

I sighed before turning to Soul.

"Are the two of you ok with wearing what ever Liz orders you to wear?" I asked keeping my tone on the low key so Liz couldn't hear me.

"Yeah we're pretty cool on the subject as long as there's no skirts dresses or permanent piercings," Soul replied raising an eyebrow in confusion at the question.

I smirked deviously remembering one of Liz's secret desire to dress up guys since we were in middle school and all the boys wore baggy jeans and liked showing off their underwear. It was secret then and now because we were going through puberty then and are in a sticky situation with money and education now.

"Hey Liz! They'll wear anything you give them as long as it's not drag!" I yelled snapping the feisty Liz from her murderous state and into her obsessive fashion state.

"Really? Oh I already am bur sing with ideas!" Liz exclaimed shrugging off Tsubaki to jog up onto stage and stand next to me while analyzing the two boys she'll be experimenting with.

"Hmmm... You hair looks too exaggerated the spike distracts me from your outfit, almost, but because it can spike up in a shape like a star, means that it's formable which I like. Your clothes need attending to though I do like the muscly show with your top I think your look would much suit one of a multi cultural fashion like punk, leather or even French mobster," Liz criticized the one with blue hair before her gaze landed on Soul.

There was a very long pause, maybe the longest Liz had paused for. I looked at her eyes to see that they were darting everywhere especially from Soul's snow white hair to his shoes. Then her expression cracked into a deep seriousness.

"This... Should be on my resume towards a fashion school, but in my professional opinion, you are two halves of something rare. You have that apathetic look to you, yet another more suave look, I bet you clean up nicely. Yeah I can see it posters for the band the goody good look on one side and the bad delinquent look on a double suffer poster. Maka that would be a big hit! For both sexes if I plan it out correctly, rouge cheeks and sweater/skirt private school uniforms for the girls giving off that sexy school girl look, and the guys could have parted or smoothed hair with sweaters and khakis with undone ties like the the... Best boyfriend in the world like look. Then leather ripped jeans and armfuls of lace for the girls along with that eye makeup I got for my birthday. Oh my god, I'am going all awol on Tsubaki's eye makeup! Hey what color palette would look best on-"

"Liz!" Patty, Tsubaki and I yelled at her, making Liz jump and go back to her natural expression.

"What? I didn't say anything racist or offending," Liz said shrugging.

"You were doing that thing again," I sighed.

"The one where I-"

"That's the one," I said sighing out exhausted of a long day of have g to put up with over ninety one performers while doing homework and planning out the next stage set and instrument selections for next month's performance. And on top of all those, I had to go through bills and do the taxes this morning before even taking a shower.

I need some me time.

"So, who's your friends name?" I asked Soul after Liz had dragged him back towards the group off stage and evaluate what kinds if outfits she should use on him.

"BlackStar, he may not be the brightest or the most sane person, heck what he needs is a girl to keep him on a short leash more than a counselor, but it's all professional once we're on stage." Soul paused and sent a smirk at me, "So from a scale from one to ten, how cool were we?"

I rested my chin in my palm making it seem like I was evaluating seriously on the question.

"Square root of pi," I responded plainly.

"So that's 3.14?"

"Ha! You wish, it's not even 3.14 that's only when you need to do the work quickly, the real root of pi is out of your small brain's knowledge."

I turned to go get undressed and leave the club so I could go home and get started on dinner when I spun back on my heel facing Soul professionally this time.

"You know the four of us are not as rich as you and your friend. We're fighters, so don't think for a moment when I start seeing some funny business like something illegal like drugs or even telling on us about the band, that I won't hunt you down. So don't _fuck_ with us," I whispered dangerously whipping back around to go get undressed.

**~Cloud~**

One of the other cons of having the job as a performer at Death Vibes, is that the club was completely on the other side of the city than where I lived. The good thing was the subway station on Death Street which was the same street by the club and the rich neighborhood full of flat apartments and mansions. And by flat apartments, I mean the really nice ones, not the crappy cheap ones by highways, if you pick up what I'm putting down.

It was around one o'clock, just after lunch hour and rush hour here so the train was completely flushed out and only an old lady and a pair of businessmen were in the train cart I was in. Until a familiar boy in black clothing sat directly across from me with his head bobbing to what he was listening to on his iPod. He seemed vaguely familiar... Have I seen him somewhere before?

That's when I caught a glimpse of his skull rings and remembered where I saw him from. He was Tucker, or number sixty-seven during the auditions.

Wow what a small world.

I opened my mouth ready to say something when I stopped.

_Stupid! I can't casually say hi I'm the lead singer to the band you were rejected from. Besides no one can know the identities of Cloud5!, if they did then, god knows what will become of us._

I started thumping my nails on the rail by my arm, tapping out Riot by Three Days Grace, just zoning out to the song being played in my head. Without knowing it (and sort of surprised by it too) Tucker was staring at my fingers tapping out the guitar part. He took out his earbuds and grined at me.

"So you like Three Days Grace?"

I couldn't help but give a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, their my favorite band, besides Escape the Fate and some other good bands," I replied.

Tucker leaned into the isle with one earbud jabbed out towards me. Leaning in as well and excepting the invitation I put the earbud in my ear. He played a few songs by Three Days Grace and that's how we started comparing and quoting our favorite parts of the songs until my stop came. But as I was walking away I heard Tucker say "Wait!" I turned around facing Tucker.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Maka."

"I'm Tucker, I'll see you around whenever," he said with a smirk.

"Ditto."

And that was the first time I used the word "_ditto_" in a conversation.

A decent conversation that is.

**{A/N: Yo! First things first... Happy New Year! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the songs in this chapter. The song that Tucker sang was Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5 and Soul and BlackStar`s song was Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine... I just realized almost every song featured in this chapter had Adam Levine in it. **

**Well thats it I guess.**

**Please Review!**

**FireFlamz1}**


End file.
